Soul Renaissance
by Shimamura
Summary: The soul society has changed much. There have been many attempts on the soul society and the last one caused the death of head captain Yamamoto and Soi Fon. Now a girl that has been found must use her potential in order to help defend the soul society.
1. Questions

****Hello people of the Earth. I have returned from the different dimension to entice you with another story. It's not that I had writer's block, but it was the fact that I was far too picky to decide on another fanfic to write and I didn't think any of the ones I tried were good enough. Now I have picked one. Keep in mind that I do not own Bleach by any means. If I did, to be perfectly honest, Ichigo would already be dead. Credit goes to Orochi~ne for the main OC. Read it, review it, and send more OC's. That is all.****

** Chapter 1-Questions**

_Wake up…wake up…_

I lay where I was no longer feeling the warmth that my blanket should have been providing for me. It had suddenly gotten much colder and the cold sucks. I have always favored heat above all else so that was not about to work, and neither was the little voice in my head trying to get me out of sleep.

_Just open your eyes then…you'll want to get up anyway…_

I wanted to shout to this voice and tell it to shut the hell up and let me sleep but I guess it was going to keep trying to piss me off until I did what it said. As I mumbled and grumbled, my eyes opened, but I wish like hell they never did. The first color I saw was white. It was a huge ass monster type thing that stood over me. It resembled an odd lizard-like dragon with a terrifying white beast mask standing over me. I was wide awake now looking this ugly thing in the eyes.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I jumped up and started running as I avoided its foot. Since I ran track, I figured I would be able to outrun that thing easily. Boy was I wrong. That thing somehow jumped in front of me without me knowing. I did not know what the hell I was going to do. I was this thing's plaything! I then did something completely void of my own nature. I ducked down and covered myself. I heard the beast roar, but then I also heard it cry as I heard a powerful gust of wind, or was it water?

When I peeked through one of my eyelids to see what was there, I again saw the color white, but it wasn't that thing's face. It was a boy wearing a white hoodie. I thought he was just some game nerd at first. It was an Assassin's Creed hoodie with the symbol of the creed in between the words 'assassin' and 'creed' all in red. It also had that little point on the hood itself that made him look assassin worthy. He had to be a nerd, but again I was wrong. Damn! I hate it when I'm wrong!

I actually couldn't see his eyes due to that little point on the hood. It shadowed too much of his face. He bent down to me so I figured he was going to be a gentleman and help me up off the ground. Well damn. Wrong again.

"On your feet squirt," he told me as went back to standing straight up. I was definitely in a 'hell no' kind of state. I knew this boy who had come out of nowhere didn't just give me an order AND call me squirt. I wasn't about to let that go so easily.

"What the hell did you just call me?" I yelled at him, "and just who the fuck do you think you are bossing around?"

"Well it got your attention didn't it?"

This boy thought he was quite a card! He was really pissing me off with his smart aleck remarks, but then again, some things had just struck my mind.

"Ok. I wanna know-" "Stop," he said holding up his hand. "I would appreciate you using correct grammar when you speak even when saying small phrases like those. It just irks me."

This kid was getting really fucking annoying really fucking fast.

"Look damn it! I want to know why the hell I woke up outside my house, what that thing was, how it got here, why it came after me, who you are, what you want, how you got here, and what happened to that thing!"

The kid started rubbing his head as if I had just assaulted him with questions, which I did, but it's not like I gave two shits whether or not it was too many.

"Ok then. Let me see. I guess I will answer in the order you asked so pay attention. Uhm…because you burned yourself out here, a hollow, it followed your immense spiritual pressure, it wanted your energy and to eat you, I will skip the next one, I want to protect you so I did, I just walked here, and I killed it."

I took a moment to register what he said since he didn't answer me as straight as I had hoped he would instead of me having to decipher his answers with a damn decoder ring. I nodded my head understanding only two of all the answers he gave me.

"I don't know what the hell a hollow is, and what do you mean I burned out here?"

He nodded his head and folded his arms as he held up a finger.

"I see. Well, the best teacher is always experience."

He held his hand open and forward with some symbol of a blue flaming skull on his finger-less gloves. He lunged forward at me moving at an insane speed as he pushed me to the ground. I started rubbing my forehead as I stood ready to go off on him for knocking me down for no good reason, at least until I somehow saw my body on the ground. I looked down at myself laying there. It was definitely me, but as I felt for myself, I was me as well. For the first time in my life, my hands started to shake. I was totally confused. What was this? Why was I in two places? I dropped to my knees as I looked up at the boy who stood before me as I stayed knelt on the ground.

"I am only going to explain all of this once. If you don't get it the first time around then you will learn it all and understand it soon anyway. You are what we call a pure soul. You are the type of soul that can thrive out of its body, because you are at the precipice of soul and soul reaper. This means you must be awakened. A hollow is a soul whose heart has been corrupted by its previous emotions and finally lost itself to become that thing that attacked you."

He bent down beside me as my eyes opened wide to his words. I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but it became clear when I pieced it all together with the things of which I thought were just dreams, nightmares, or hallucinations.

"Hollows want souls. Needles to say, they simply want to eat you. Got that memorized?"

All I could do was nod. He formed some strange sign with his hands and all of a sudden, he vibrated quickly and gained what seemed to be the outfit the soul reapers wear with the exception of an extra white vest with the same type hood with the odd point attached to the vest part. It seemed that he was still attempting to hide his face from me seeing as though he also had an orange visor on his face.

"I am a soul reaper as well, but not just any type. I am the new captain of squad two in the place called the soul society where the people like me reside. You might call it the world of the afterlife. Got that memorized too?" he asked as he lifted me back onto my feet. I nodded my head to that as well. I started feeling really pathetic, so I smacked my face with both hands and shook myself loose as I took a deep breath.

"Okay. So where do I come in exactly? Why is the 'captain of squad two' or whatever standing before me? Shouldn't you be captaining something?"

"First of all, 'captaining'," he said using air quotes, "is not a word. Second, you will be a soul reaper, and you will be my vice captain also known as my second in command. Got that?"

"Bull shit!" I yelled. I wanted no part of whatever the hell he was talking about. It sounded like way too much work.

"I refuse to be your vice captain or a soul reaper. I don't care about the forces of good or evil," I said in a mocking voice.

"Oh yes. I was right to think you would disagree, but you see, you don't have a choice in the matter. Look around you and then above you."

My eyes narrowed as I looked around. My jaw dropped as I saw we were in some dark place as if night time was infinite. The ground was all sand for miles. Then I saw some black figure in the way of my vision. When I looked up, I saw a hollow, but not just any hollow. It was the height of a skyscraper. I heard it let out a roar with so much force that it coursed throughout my entire body. It opened its mouth as some kind of blast formed in its mouth. The next thing I knew, the color red was headed straight for me filling up my senses.


	2. Proper Introductions

**I will make this short. This is just a bonus since I had so much time on my hands. Again, read it, review it, and send more OC's. That is all.**

Chapter Two: Proper Introductions

"Oh shit!" I screamed opening my eyes. I had no recollection of what had just happened. I was hoping it was just a dream so I could just go on and get on with my life doing the things I was doing before. Some strange boy in a hood had come to me talking about souls and hollows and a bunch of other things that I didn't give two shits about.

I sat up where I was noticing that I was actually in my room and in my bed under my covers. Most people wouldn't like my room. They would think I was gothic or something seeing how many candles were around. I just liked to watch fire dance once, twice or maybe even twenty times in a while.

It was soon clear that what I had wished was too good to be true. When I looked to my window, there was that boy in that same Assassin's Creed hoodie sitting in it. My eyes narrowed while I struggled to fight against my inborn nature to explode on anybody in my room, so I chose to speak instead.

"What the hell happened? And just where did you get that sake?"

I didn't notice he was drinking it until I saw him reach for the jug on my dresser. He filled the small shot glass with more sake and set it down before he decided to answer me.

"First of all, I always carry a jug of sake when I enter the human world. Second, you fainted from the training I forced you through early. I would say yesterday, but time won't move regularly until I release the kido on us."

"Kido? Training? How come I don't remember this training you claim we had?"

He drank the sake in his glass before he spoke again. It was making me thirsty too. I felt like I hadn't had a good drink in months. I had tried to quit, but this new development of events didn't look like that was going to happen or stay permanent.

"Once again, I used kido. To be exact, I used forbidden kido I learned from a few local former captains to go through a very speedy learning and training regimen. All you have to do is access that tiny brain of yours to pull what you learned to the surface."

_This guy just loves to piss me off._ I couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was serious though. Instinctively, I assumed a meditative stance to focus what I did or did not learn.

"Concentrate your thoughts," he told me. "Your knowledge and skill will surface."

Soon enough, I felt a rush of information and prowess hit me like a train running full force. It came so fast that it gave me a headache.

"Whoa! Ow! So is this all of the-" "Yes, dum-dum."

"Look here, uhm…uh…" I was a bit shocked. After all of this bickering and training or whatever it was that he really did, I didn't even know his name. It appeared that he knew what I was thinking when I saw him chuckle, pull out another shot glass, and fill both his and the other with his sake. He held the glass to out opting for me to have a drink.

"Let us drink to a proper introduction. I am captain of squad two and leader of the stealth force, Ryouji Fuma in your presence." I rolled my eyes with a devilish grin on my face as I took the glass. He raised his glass toward me waiting for something. I was guessing my name.

"Lucia Kyone, in the flesh for once," I said as we toasted and gulped down the drinks. It was cool, cold and intoxicating. Ergo, just the way I like it. He stood up putting away his sake as he all of a sudden turned in a direction. His head seemed to be following something. After a moment, I began to feel as if a few elephants had decided to come and sit on me. The pressure of whatever it was weighed heavily on my body.

Ryouji ran to the window looking outside and I got out of my bed, comfy as it was, and looked too. I had a jaw dropping moment once again seeing the biggest swarm of hollows in my life. Come to think of it, I had never seen a small swarm of hollows, but that was beside the point.

Ryouji didn't seem fazed when observed the hollows making a formation around my house.

"Well, well. It looks like we have some admirers," he said propping his foot on the window as if he were some captain of a ship.

"After this little skirmish, we will head to the soul society. You know of the past now, so I will let your own eyes see what has changed."

"Who cares," I said grabbing the substitute soul reaper badge that once belonged to ' The Great Ichigo'. I didn't care. I was getting really pissed off and had a lot of pent up anger, so what better time to release it than in a fight against hollows. I pressed the badge to my chest as I hopped out of my body and right out the window with my hand on my sword.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ryouji called, but it was too late. I drew my zanpakuto bringing it up for a nice downward cut, but instead, I got the hell smack out of me by the hollow's tail as I landed in the top of the building. I rubbed my head as I saw Ryouji in his captain outfit shaking his head.

"I was trying to warn you. All of these hollows are adjuchas. They are a class above the gillian you saw in Hueco Mundo. You won't be able to do any damage to these guys until you are able to call the name of your zanpakuto."

"Well just how the hell do I learn this thing's name?"

"Be silent and listen. Don't let anger or rage stuff your listening. Clear your emotions and do it quick because you only get one in this skirmish," he told me as I saw several ceros of different colors fired at me. He stepped in the way as he held out both his hands.

"Bakudo number 81, Danku." He seemed to have used his kido to form a clear barrier around me, but I guess he put little to no effort into it since the ceros kept coming and cracked the barrier slowly.

I again assumed a meditative position letting out my rage and anger. I would rather have to cut off my head and eat myself, but somehow I managed. The next thing I knew, I was in a volcano sitting on lava. I jumped up hopping on my toes thinking it was hot, but it didn't burn.

"Lucia…" I heard my name as I looked up to see a female ninja in all black with eyes and hair as red as my own with her hair in a ponytail reach to her waist while mine was only shoulder length. She stood atop a sword, no, a wakizashi. It was shorter than a katana. I looked at her watching her as I felt pressure began to weigh heavier on me. I knew that meant the barrier wouldn't hold any longer.

"What is my name, Lucia?" she asked as her voice echoed gently within my head, and then as clear as day, it came.

The adjuchas hollows were about to break through the barrier, but instead, spiritual pressure radiated from my body as if I were drenched in poison. I raised up my head holding my zanpakuto in hand.

"Combust, Nobihime!" My zanpakuto literally exploded with energy in my hand as it shrunk to the size of a wakizashi, but its style was completely changed. The blade was smooth and red as if it had been forged from rubies. I could literally feel the heat boiling my blood. It felt great.

Ryouji was up above and moved out of the way as he saw me ready a swing. From that one swing, a stream of flames had flown from the blade and had slain the entire middle section of hollows. The aura around my body burned heavily. I felt like former captain Yamamoto, except many times better. It started to feel wild as time went on as if I was losing control. The flames were burning through everything.

Ryouji jumped down wrapping strange bandages around my zanpakuto forcing it back into its normal form.

"Perhaps that is a little too much power for you at the moment. Let me finish them. You can train yourself later."

I knew he was right, but that didn't mean I couldn't swear like a sailor under my breath. I hoped to finally see his zanpakuto to see it in action, but that didn't happen. Actually, it happened, but it was far too fast to see.

I didn't even here him release it. I only heard a loud clap of thunder that almost made me shit myself, and I usually love thunder, then all the hollows vanished.

"It seems we must move along quickly. Are you prepared to go to the soul society?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I sheathed my sword.

"Do I really have a choice?"


	3. Changes

**Greetings once again. I have prepared another chapter with my spare time. For those of you who become bored easily, this one contains a bit of action as well as the introduction of the soul society's current captains. More credit goes to Orochi~ne for use of three particular OC's. Again, read it, review it, and send OC's. That is all.**

Chapter 3- Changes

"What the hell is this place?"

"This is the Soul Society dear girl."

I looked around to get a nice big look of everything. I even jumped to the rooftop of a building just to see how far it extended and how huge it was. There was so much here. I could see people as far as my eyes would let me. I was in awe. There were also twelve distinguished buildings and one a bit bigger than those. As far as I was told before, those places were where the captains resided.

"This place is huge!" I said jump down from the rooftop.

"It has to be to hold as many souls that are here, but you will have to wait before we go exploring. I don't want you picking fights and burning people yet."

I pretend as if I was pouting and folded my arms.

"Aw! I love fights though!" It was then that he gained a nice wide grin across his face. He knew something I didn't. To be honest, he knew a lot of crap that I didn't, but this seemed to be special.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. His grins usually meant he was going to piss me off later.

"Oh nothing. Come along now. We must go see head captain Ruruto."

"Who?"

"The head captain of course." Ryouji walked a few steps before stops and turning his head toward me slightly.

"Do you remember your flash step training? I'm tired of just walking everywhere."

"Hell yeah! That was the most fun part of the training." I regained the memories of my training the hour before we came. He had to fix everything I burned with the release of my zanpakuto. I loved to flash step. It came swiftly and naturally to me.

"Well then, follow me," he said as he flash stepped in the direction of the head captain's quarters. I followed behind him while taking quick glances of the world this place held.

It took about ten seconds to reach the head captain's place. We landed on the floor in front of his door.

"Are you ready to meet the head captain? He is the one who gave me the order to retrieve you. He could feel your potential from here." I nodded as I thought in my mind. _Do I really have a choice?_ He opened the door as we saw a man with blue and midnight blue eyes sitting on a pillow with his zanpakuto across his lap as well as an unexpected surprise.

Apparently, all of the captains had been notified as well. They were all there as far as I knew. Ryouji stepped forward to speak.

"Well, well. It took you long enough to get her here, Captain Fuma," spoke the man sitting. He was the only one sitting and the rest were standing which told me that he had to be the head captain.

"I kind of had a few delays, but I still got her. May I request that the captains introduce themselves before her assessment?" I cringed when I heard that word.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean assessment?" I asked with a little fire in my voice.

"Relax!" said with a calm smirk on his face. "It is simply a battle assessment in which you will be judged in combat by any three of the captains here. You must battle them one at a time. They are each wearing a restraint that will limit their power to a little above the height of your own thanks to Captain Kurotsuchi."

I was steamed, but I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. A test of all things. That was definitely what I wanted after just graduating from high school.

"Captains! Introduce yourselves in reverse order!" commanded the head captain. Ryouji walked down the center taking his place in the lines.

First a man with silver hair stepped up with a smile on his face.

"Captain of squad thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake."

Next, it was a man with white skin and dark blue hair shaped like a pharaoh crown.

"Captain of squad twelve and head of research and development, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Then, there was a man with bells on each point of his hair and an eyepatch.

"Captain of squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki."

After him, it was a shorter man with ice blue eyes.

"Captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Following him was a man with a hat and some flower thing over his captain jacket.

"Captain of squad eight, Shunsui Kyoraku."

Then it was some huge wolf guy.

"Captain of squad seven, Sajin Komamura."

Then a man who wore a scarf around his neck.

"Captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Next, a man with dark green hair stood with a girl with jet-black hair. They appeared to be twins.

"The new Captain of squad five and my lieutenant, Akira and Kira Battousai."

Then, a woman with two braids in one stepped forward.

"Captain of squad four and leader of the healing department, Retsu Unohana."

After her, it was the most familiar face there of course.

"You know me already. Captain of squad two and commander of the stealth force, Ryouji Fuma."

When he finished, the head captain stood from his pillow and walked up to me extending his hand.

"And finally, I am the Captain of squad one and the head captain of the thirteen court guard squads. The name is Kogi Ruruto at your service."

I extended my hand and shook his.

"Lucia Kyone. Hopefully I will be the lieutenant of squad two."

The head captain nodded at me.

"You just might. I'm sorry for the rush, but we must begin the other three phases of the assessment in order immediately. According to Captain Fuma, you have passed the shunpo phase with flying colors. You know, footwork and such." I nodded understanding.

"Your other three phases will test you proficiency with Kido by Captain Kuchiki, Hakuda by Captain Fuma, and finally, Zanjustu by yours truly while the rest of the captains contribute their votes for your test."

"Why bother?" blurted out the captain of squad twelve. "We all know she is not going to pass."

"Hold your tongue, Mayuri. Don't be so quick to judge. Now come," said Kogi picking up his zanpakuto and smacking the ground with it as we all ended up in a wide open space among a giant solid cloud in the sky.

"Captain Kuchiki, begin immediately."

The captain raised his finger and pointed it at me. I had a look of confusion on my face wondering why he was pointing.

"Hado number 4, Byakurai." The next thing I knew, a lightning fast stream of energy came at me. I turned to the side with the blast barely hitting my hair.

"Shit!" I said under my breath. Byakuya flash stepped to the side of me.

"Too slow. Hado number 31, shakkaho." A red burst of fire raged out of his hand toward me, but I was ready for that.

"Not really! Hado 33! Sokatsui!" A pale colored flame blast countered his hado and even slid him back a few feet. I flash stepped above him ready with another. There was a yellow crackling blast of energy in my hand.

"Hado 63! Raiko-"

"Bakudo 66, Rikujokuro." Before I knew it, six bars of energy slammed into me freezing me in place. I coughed up a little blood. Damn this. I knew was a captain, but his power was limited. Was the difference in power between me and a captain that wide? Either way, I had to try and overcome him.

"B-Bakudo number 81, Danku!" The clear force field purged me free of my trap. I wiped my mouth of the blood preparing another strike.

"That's enough!" called head captain. Byakuya and I lowered our hands filled with the next kido we were about to launch.

"I think anyone who can get out of that bakudo from you deserves to pass. I've certainly never seen it done before, but it is your decision Captain Kuchiki."

He simply nodded.

"She still needs much practice if she expects to ever be able to even touch me with any sort of kido, but she passes for now," spoke Captain Kuchiki.

"I will show yo-" I stopped midsentence feeling a quick subtle rise in spiritual pressure on me from Ryouji. He shook his head which meant I was about to do something costly. I restrained myself with a deep breath.

"I'm ready for the next phase." Head captain nodded at me and looked at Ryouji who had a very wide grin on his face which meant he was about to really piss me off to no avail. Captain Ruruto nodded at Ryouji who had vanished. I looked around trying to find him.

"Far too slow, Lucia," I heard him say from behind me as I felt a heavy foot in my back sending me flying. I slid my hand across the gentle cloud battlefield and stopped myself. I cracked my knuckles. This was going to be fun.

"You'd better hope your hakuda is good enough to avoid my fury!" I shouted as I flash stepped at him. I started throwing a flurry of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees at him, but as usual, he was getting really annoying. He avoided every single blow I threw at him. He caught one of my punches and flipped me, but his guard was down so I managed to reverse the throw.

I ran straight in starting another flurry, but he recovered himself and starting matching me blow for blow until I finally threw a punch with enough force to cut part of his hood. He cringed and flash stepped back.

"I'm done. She is good," said Ryouji. I smirked and folded my arms. I decided to be a bit more prepared. I drew my zanpakuto and pointed it at the head captain in a stance.

"I'm ready for the last part," I announced. Each of the captains flash stepped back to leave some room.

Kogi unsheathed his blade as pointed it forward.

"Come at me with everything you have." Well, he asked for it. I put my hand on my left shoulder taking a wider stance.

"Combust, Nobihime!" The flame from my ruby wakizashi spread licking around. It burned brightly enough to shock a couple of the captains to see a remnant of the former head captain. Kogi looked at Ryouji with this type of look as if to ask, _Should I do it?_ Ryouji smirked and nodded. Shit. Head captain raised his blade.

"Shred the world with your fangs, Kyofu Rippa." Just as soon as he called the name of that blade, I felt my body lose control. It was just stiff. I felt the blood moving around and controlling my actions, but then I felt limp catching myself. My eyes drifted up to see him holding onto a rapier. He had a wide smile on his face, but I could see that behind it was the mercilessness of a shark.

I stood straight up. I was nervous, but I had to succeed as well. My zapakuto raged with fire as I swung a stream of fire at him. Kogi just held out his hand blocking the stream. Fuck my life. Luckily, I managed to burn his hand somehow.

Kogi stood there for a moment looking at the burn and looked at Ryouji.

"She has adapted quite fast," he told him, "but this will end now." With the raising of his blade, black waves of water whirled quickly up his arm. It was a huge black flowing ball of liquid energy. It was so strong, that I couldn't breathe under the weight of his power, and yet somehow, I was still able to let the flames from my zanpakuto flow. I was still able to stand. The head captain raised an eyebrow to what he was seeing.

"Oh? She can stand AND keep her zanpakuto flowing?" Captain Ruruto dissipated the energy in the air and with a flick of his blade, it turned back to its regular form. I fell from the relief of the pressure that was off me. I saw the head captain look around at all of the captains that nodded their heads or shook them. Head captain sheathed his sword turning his head to Ryouji.

"Captain Fuma, take your lieutenant to her quarters for a nice rest." Ryouji nodded and approached me as he bent down.

"So how do you feel?" he asked me. I managed to muster enough strength to say two words to him before I blacked out from exhaustion.

"F-Fuck you," I stammered out as I lost consciousness.


End file.
